Computing devices often include various software modules that communicate with each other through various techniques, such as via inter-process communications. These processes are able to communicate various types of data or other information that include data associated with, for example, controlling the operation of one or more of the communicating processes. In some situations, one or both processes exchanging information operate with elevated privileges and the exchanged information may affect the privileged processing.